The present invention generally relates to fabrics that are useful in the construction of luggage. More particularly, the present invention is directed to luggage fabrics having improved abrasion resistance properties.
Fabrics that are appropriate for use in the construction of luggage must be durable and must be able to withstand weather conditions and other harsh conditions to which luggage is often subjected. In designing a fabric for use in the construction of luggage, it is important to look at various factors including abrasion resistance.
In the past, the abrasion resistant properties of fabrics used in the construction of luggage were improved primarily by changing the construction of the fabric. For example, the denier of the yarns, the weave of the fabric, and the materials used to produce the fabric were varied in order to optimize the properties of the fabric. For example, recently nylon fabrics historically used in ballistic applications have been used to construct luggage. These fabrics have proved to be very durable in luggage applications.
Although many advances have been made to improve the durability of luggage fabrics, a need still remains for a luggage fabric having enhanced abrasion resistant properties. In particular, a need exists for a process for improving the abrasion resistance of fabrics.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing needs, and others in the field of luggage fabrics.
The present invention is directed toward a fabric for constructing luggage. The fabric can be made, for instance, from multifilament yarns. The multifilament yarns can be made from various materials including polyester, cotton, nylon, polypropylene and the like. In one preferred embodiment, the fabric is made from nylon yarns, such as yarns typically used to produce ballistic fabrics.
In accordance with the present invention, the fabric is treated with a chemical composition. In particular, the chemical composition is incorporated into the fabric such that the fabric has an abrasion resistance that is twice the abrasion resistance of the woven fabric not similarly treated.
In one embodiment, for instance, the chemical composition includes a fluorocarbon polymer composition. For example, the fluorocarbon polymer composition can be a dispersion of perfluoroalkyl and polyisocyanate polymers. The fluorocarbon polymer composition can be present in the treatment solution at an amount of less than about 5% solids, particularly less than about 3% solids, and more particularly at about 1% solids. The fluorocarbon polymer composition is applied to the fabric at an add on rate of about 1% add on of the fluorocarbon polymer based upon the weight of the fabric. Besides containing a fluorocarbon polymer composition, the chemical composition can also contain an emulsifier, wetting agents, drying agents, and water.
It has been discovered that the chemical composition greatly improves the abrasion resistance of the fabric. In fact, the addition of the chemical composition finish to the fabric will double the abrasion resistance of the fabric. In one embodiment, nylon fabrics used in ballistic applications are utilized as the base fabric. The fabric can have an abrasion resistance of at least 2500 cycles, particularly at least 3500 cycles, and more particularly at least 4000 cycles when finished with the chemical composition of the present invention.
Fabrics made in accordance with the present invention can have various constructions and characteristics. Depending upon the particular application of the fabric, the fabric can be made from various materials, various yarns, and can have a wide range of basis weights.
In one embodiment, the fabric treated in accordance with the present invention can be made from yarns having a denier of from about 800 to about 1400, and particularly from about 1000 to about 1300. The fabric can have from about 30 to about 60 ends per inch, and particularly from about 40 to about 50 ends per inch. Further, the fabric can have from about 36 to about 46 picks per inch. The yarns can also be twisted if desired. For instance, the yarns can have from about 2 to about 5 twists per inch and particularly from about 2xc2xd to about 3xc2xd twists per inch.
The finished weight of the fabric can vary depending upon the particular application. For instance, the fabric can have a finished weight of from about 8 ounces per square yard to about 20 ounces per square yard, and particularly from about 10 ounces per square yard to about 15 ounces per square yard.
Other features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.